


Sabaton: Immortal AU Expansion…

by iZombi



Series: Immortal!Sabaton AU [17]
Category: Sabaton (Band)
Genre: Cannon, Gen, Lore - Freeform, Ramblings, background lore, explaining the universe, universe expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: And here we take a look at how the universe of the Immortal!Sabaton AU works, what’s in it, and what makes it tick the way it does. As well as a look at the characters and (hopefully) an in-depth analysis on each!
Series: Immortal!Sabaton AU [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197443
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Sabaton: Immortal AU Expansion…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamdenNightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamdenNightingale/gifts).



> \- - - -  
> This fic is something that me and my dearest friend @CamdenNightingale where talking about as a part of an AU she is working on with the Sabaton Boys being Immortals, (think the TV show "The Old Guard") !  
> \- - - -
> 
> This will probably get updated more and more as I write more stories for this universe, so stay tuned if you’re intrigued and please follow the “Immortal!Sabaton AU” Series! (https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197443)  
> \- - -
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTE: The original creator of this AU is my dear friend @CamdenNightingale, so what you see on here is purely ‘my take’ on how certain things happened/will happen/have happened within this universe. 
> 
> The characters, our lovely Sabaton Boys, the way I describe them here is how I’d imagine they’d behave if they were put into this universe. 
> 
> You may also find that if my dear friend Camden ever posts their own whole story onto AO3 about this AU, that many things between our stories are either the same or different. Again, this is because we’re both working together on this AU, so, for example, if in my stories Joakim is gay as hell for Manfred von Richthofen, The Red Baron, but my friend decides that he’s straight and doesn’t like men (or whatever, this is just an example) then that’s ok! We’re both entitled to our opinions and differences!
> 
> Either way, I hope you really like the series and enjoy reading it! :D
> 
> \- - -

**[INTRODUCTIONS]**

**Pär Sundström:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Origin:** Born in Norway in the year 1000 AD,

 **What are they?** A literal (ex) Viking

 **Age (Chrono & Phys): **Physical age 39, chronological 1,039

 **How did they die?** In a raid where he, his clan, and his husband raided a local village. Death by a stab to the heart, through and through. 

**First recorded death (Year):** 1039 AD

 **Sexual Orientation:** Pansexual

**Joakim Brodén:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Origin:** Falun, Sweden 1980

 **What are they?** Ex-Military Soldier

 **Age (Chrono & Phys): **Physical age 40, chronological 40 (Newly immortal)

 **How did they die?** Death via firing squad in Iraq for ‘desertion’.

 **First recorded death (Year):** 2020

 **Sexual Orientation:** Bisexual

**Hannes Van Dahl:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Origin:** Falun, Sweden 1885

 **What are they?** Ex-WW1 Submarine ship commander

 **Age (Chrono & Phys): **Physical age 31, chronological 135

 **How did they die?** Died after a torpedo hit his submarine.

 **First recorded death (Year):** 1916

 **Sexual Orientation:** Asexual (Sex Positive) & Bisexual

**Chris Rörland:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Origin:** Falun, Sweden 1898

 **What are they?** Ex-WW2 Fighter Pilot

 **Age (Chrono & Phys): **Physical age 34, chronological 122

 **How did they die?** Shot down in a fighter plane of an active warzone.

 **First recorded death (Year):** 1932

 **Sexual Orientation:** Gay (or Bi)

**Tommy Johannson:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Origin:** Falun, Sweden 1937

 **What are they?** Ex-Vietnam Soldier

 **Age (Chrono & Phys): **Physical age 33, chronological 83

 **How did they die?** Death by suffocation of Sulphur gas

 **First recorded death (Year):** 1970

 **Sexual Orientation:** Gay (or Bi)

**[PERSONALITIES]**

**Pär Sundström:** Loyal, Determined, Strong willed, Strong minded, brave, clever, reliable, insightful, compassionate, loving, caring, patient.

**Joakim Brodén:** people pleaser, quiet, loyal, loving, caring, empathetic, helpful, encouraging, kind.

**Hannes Van Dahl:** Witty, reasonable, open-minded, cooperative, considerate, easy going, observant.

**Chris Rörland:** Artistic, outgoing, polite, clever, imaginative, honest, kind, generous, supportive.

**Tommy Johannson:** Humorous, outgoing, dedicated, positive, encouraging, helpful, kind, clever, witty, confident.

**[TRIGGERS]**

**Pär Sundström:** Touching his scar on his chest of his first death.

**Joakim Brodén:** Loud explosions & guns.

**Hannes Van Dahl:** Cold water & excessive gore.

**Chris Rörland:** Turbulence.

**Tommy Johannson:** Anything that makes him cough.

**[BEDROOMS & POSSESSIONS]**

**Pär Sundström:** Neat bedroom, somethings are a bit messy, but overall very neat.

Most of his possessions are from the old times, such as his axe and anything he brought with him from his time as a Viking. As well as items that he had been gifted by historical figures, like pictures of The Red Baron, or a small piece of raw unprocessed Uranium rock from Marie Curie.

**Joakim Brodén:** Neat bedroom, somethings are a bit messy, but overall very neat.

Large weighted bear plush affectionately named “Baron” after The Red Baron, a large grey weighted blanket. The dog tags of his fallen brothers in arms as well as sketches made of them. He later, with the help of Pär and Hannes, owns a laptop, a cellphone and some posters of The Red Baron and old war propaganda posters as well as posters of heavy metal bands he likes from modern times.

**Hannes Van Dahl:** Extremely well-kept room, nothing is in disarray or out of place.

Old war time propaganda posters, various images of submarines, and a tiny model of his original submarine. He also has pictures of his crew who died with him thanks to the internet that he was able to have printed out.

**Chris Rörland:** Chaotically Organized room, it may look messy to you, but to him its clean.

Artistic drawings that he himself has made of his plane, his friends from when he was alive and other various things that he has made throughout time. (He took up art as a hobby, he’s very good at it).

**Tommy Johannson:** Decently organized room, it could use some fixing up here and there but otherwise is ok.

Drawings that Chris has given him, posters of war propaganda and pin up posters too.

**[LIKES]**

**Pär Sundström:** His axe, wood carving, leather working, the ‘creative crafts’, his immortal boys, solitude, being around his boys, peace, being able to relax.

**Joakim Brodén:** Fireworks (without the noise), The Red Baron, practicing and keeping up with old military drills, drawing (he was introduced to it by Chris), listening to music, Baron the Bear, His weighted blanket, his noise cancelling headphones & earbuds, hugging Baron the Bear, sleeping, his new friends, historical documentaries.

**Hannes Van Dahl:** Submarines, animals, documentaries, movies, his new friends, solitude, relaxing, keeping things clean and tidy, photography, hot showers, autumn, summer.

**Chris Rörland:** Spring, art, drawing, making art, gifting art, drawing for others, sleeping in on lazy days, the rain, thunder, Tommy & Joakim (he calls them his ‘brothers’), painting his nails, doing his own eyeliner.

**Tommy Johannson:** collecting war memorabilia, collecting vintage war memorabilia, travel documentaries, music, guitars (although in this AU he (probably?) can’t play one), heavy metal, carols, winter, Christmas.

**[DISLIKES]**

**Pär Sundström:** Anyone touching his scar, touching his weapons w/o permission, asking invasive questions, pressing him about his past, talking down on Norse people, talking down on Norse gods, anyone hurting his boys, Joakim being upset or hurt.

**Joakim Brodén:** loud explosions, guns, thunder (although it doesn’t bother him too much), not having Baron the Bear, not having his weighted blanket, panic attacks, feeling useless, feelings unloved, feeling alone, crying, being humiliated.

**Hannes Van Dahl:** Cold water, cold rain storms, rain storms in general, cold baths, cold showers, baths in general, the beach, going for a swim, disrespect on submarines, disrespect on submarine crew and captains.

**Chris Rörland:** turbulence, Tommy or Joakim being upset or hurt, disrespecting art, tearing up his art works, losing art supplies, art block, not being able to finish an art piece.

**Tommy Johannson:** anything that makes him cough, aggressive coughing, sore throat, pain on his throat, anything involving the throat in a negative context, Chris or Joakim being upset, disrespecting his friends, disrespecting his family, disrespecting him, smoke, smoking, smokers.

**[OPINIONS ON EACH OTHER]**

**Pär Sundström:**

**Opinion on Joakim:** Sees him as a son, will gladly die to protect him.

 **Opinion on Hannes:** His oldest friend and confidant, a man he can rely on.

 **Opinion on Chris:** Creative young lad and an excellent pilot.

 **Opinion on Tommy:** A chaotic young man but he respects him.

**Joakim Brodén:**

**Opinion on Pär:** Father figure, looks up to him for guidance and safety.

 **Opinion on Hannes:** A good friend, he can rely on him.

 **Opinion on Chris:** His best friend, he admires how creative he is.

 **Opinion on Tommy:** His best friend, he loves how funny and sweet he is.

**Hannes Van Dahl:**

**Opinion on Joakim:** His friend, he adores him and wants to protect him.

 **Opinion on Pär:** His oldest friend, he has a great amount of respect for him.

 **Opinion on Chris:** An amazing artist and a great pilot.

 **Opinion on Tommy:** Chaotic, charming, and funny.

**Chris Rörland:**

**Opinion on Joakim:** His best friend and ‘baby brother’, adores him.

 **Opinion on Pär:** His ‘old man’, respects, admires and looks up to him.

 **Opinion on Hannes:** A kind man who he can rely on.

 **Opinion on Tommy:** His best friend and chaotic ‘younger brother’, adores him.

**Tommy Johannson:**

**Opinion on Pär:** He greatly respects and looks up to him.

 **Opinion on Joakim:** Adorable ‘baby brother’ who he loves and enjoys being with.

 **Opinion on Hannes:** Someone who he can rely on, a good friend.

 **Opinion on Chris:** Artistic ‘older brother’ who he enjoys being with.

**[WHO FOUND WHO]**

**Pär Sundström:** He has found everyone in the group, so bellow I will briefly describe where and how each one was found.

**Joakim Brodén:** In the Iraqi desert after some convincing that he too was an immortal, as well as the others who accompanied him.

**Hannes Van Dahl:** Washed up ashore in a beach, he had to calm him down after a panic attack and then told him what he (Hannes) was, who he (Pär) was, and how he (Pär) would help him live through this.

**Chris Rörland:** Approximately four months to possibly a couple of days (I am not too sure as to this, so I will update this as soon as I get more information) alone as he wandered around. He was tracked down by Hannes and Pär.

**Tommy Johannson:** Was found after having died three times in a row from choking on Sulphur gas by Hannes, Pär, and Chris.


End file.
